


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by lonesometraveler



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Anal Sex, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Demi Lovato, M/M, Quarantine, Secret Relationship, Social Media, They just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: Armie goes live on Instagram during the quarantine like every other celebrity is doing. He has an unexpected guest appearance.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 81
Kudos: 282





	1. Sing me like a choir

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this article on Buzzfeed how Demi Lovato accidentally walked into her rumored boyfriends ig live, and all I could think was charmie. 
> 
> Rated for swearing. Wrote in from Armies pov, and in my head he swears a lot. idk. 
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's Bite.

The whole fucking country, no, the whole fucking world, had been told to self-isolate and quarantine because of the damn pandemic sweeping the globe. His show had been canceled, just a few weeks into it’s run. It sucked, hardcore.

Celebrities of all types had taken to social media, especially Instagram to make sure they got their daily dose of attention, going live with nothing of importance to say or do. And Armie understood, really, that they all needed to distract themselves from thinking too much of what this meant, for people, for politics, for the economy and for people’s health, mental and physical. But Jesus Christ, he had managed to accidentally enter one livestream too many these last couple of days, and he was fucking tired of it.

He liked to scroll through his hidden accounts on tumblr, twitter and instagram just to see what people where up to when they think the people they talk about don’t see them. He may like a post here or there, but his profiles are all pretty empty, so he’s just one of plenty, and no one pays him attention. 

He’d tweeted out how he’d try to grow out his beard during this time in isolation, with no one to tell him no. Liz was away on her little trip still, and yeah he missed the kids but God he didn’t miss her. He’d driven to LA again when they’d decided to close the play, knowing it was only a matter of time before they’d also close down 4000 Miles, so he and Timmy couldn’t be publicly in the same city. It was fucking stupid. His publicist had talked to him and Liz, and also Timmy, that they’d still wait a little to make the divorce public, so the people at large thought he was with Liz in the Caymans, and that all was well.

Well, not the whole public at large. He paid a little extra attention to the blogs and accounts he knew weren’t Liz’s biggest fans, and they seemed to see through her little scheme pretty well. He’d laughed himself silly when he found out their nickname for her was ‘Lies’. They all seemed to be waiting for the divorce to be public knowledge as much as he did. 

Whilst scrolling through twitter, he came across a plea for him to go live on instagram. Well, it was several really, and many saying that they’d even be satisfied with just a selfie to just show he was alive and well. But he’d missed talking to his fans, he’d gotten just a little taste again doing stage door after the shows back in the city, so he figured why not. He was alone in the house, he could maybe talk a little, answer some questions, bust out his guitar if he felt like it.

Mind made up he headed to the shower, figuring he should make at least a little bit of effort. He didn’t bother to shave away the beard he’d grown in, they’d want to see it anyway as he promised them he’d grow one. He hadn’t done anything crazy with it yet, so it was mostly even all over, no mutton chops or goatee. He finished in the shower, dried off his hair with a towel and found a t-shirt off the floor. He smiled a little as he pulled it over his head, it still smelled a little bit like Timmy.

He made his way outside, figuring if he sat at his patio furniture no one would be proper able to see he was in LA and not the Cayman's. Even if he hated the procedure they were going through with the whole faking it thing, he did understand why it had to happen, at he didn’t want to make it harder for his publicist than necessary. He propped his phone on the table, and went back inside to grab his guitar and a beer. You know, it was 5 o’clock somewhere, even if it was only 2 in LA.

He tried to steel himself before starting his livestream, just reminding himself what he was and wasn’t allowed to talk about. His projects, past, present and (published) future was okay.  _ Try not to gush about Call Me too much. _ His family and friends.  _ Try to keep civil about Liz, divert to the children, don’t gush about Timmy. _ Food, music, movies and books was fair game. Mainly, just keep thing that need to still be under wraps  _ under wraps _ , and don’t say where you are.  _ Okay, you can do this, come on. _

He pressed start and waited for people to come in. He hadn’t really used this before, but it seemed pretty self explanatory. He saw that a few people were there already, and the first few messages started popping through.

“Hey, guys,” he started with a wave. “Let’s wait a few more seconds, tell me about how you’re doing. How’s quarantine going? Or, are you maybe still working, I don’t know.” He gave a little shrug and tried to follow the messages as they were popping up, some saying they were bored at home, some saying they were still at work at either hospitals or grocery stores, some working from home. Some were asking about him, what he was up to and that they were glad to see him.

“Wow, so many of you, huh,” he exclaimed with a little chuckle. “Thanks, first of all, to all you who are still going to work every day. We live in fucking crazy times right now, and you are the people keeping the nation going.” He got a few hearts and likes for that, and he suppressed an eyeroll. He was only saying the truth, damn it. “It’s really shown that nurses, farmers, grocery store clerks, delivery drivers… You guys are the heroes, right now.”

“Well, I’ve been stuck here for a while, and I missed talking to you, so I figured I’d try my hand at this, like all the other people in Hollywood seem to be doing right now.” He gave a little self-deprecating shrug. “Alright,” he leaned a little closer to get both the question and the name from the screen. “@findmecallme asks if I was sad to have to leave New York early, and of course I was. We were having a great time with the show, it was so much fun to be on stage again and in such a different show than Straight White Men, so I was bummed we had to close. Hopefully though,” he said, showing his crossed fingers to the screen, “we get to keep going when everything opens up again. Nothing’s been said yet, but I know most of the cast would like to finish out our run, even if it would happen over the summer or in the fall.” He saw a comment from someone saying they’d had tickets for the day after they closed. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see it, I’m not sure how they’re doing it with eventual refunds and stuff, but I’m sure they have some information on their website.” 

It continued like that for a while, people asking about if he’d go back to Broadway at another production (“Of course, that’d be great”), how he found working on stage different to working on screen (“It’s two completely different experiences, for sure, you have to have a whole different mindset going in to either production”), how it was being back with his family (“It’s always hard to be away from the kids for such long periods of time, luckily I’d seen them both in Chicago and in New York, but it’s great to see them again”), if he’d managed to meet up with Timmy whilst he had been in New York (“He left for London just before I got there, and then I left to go back home before he made it back, unfortunately”), if he’d heard the news about the Call Me sequel (“Luca’s mentioned it, yes, but I can’t talk about it yet”), would he be up for the sequel, though (“I’d love to do the sequel, I think Elio and Oliver’s story isn’t over yet and I’d love to see how they’d continue their story, hopefully together this time”). 

He’d been talking with them for about half an hour when he busted out the guitar, and was playing some Vampire Weekend song when he heard movement in the house. He tried to ignore it best he could as he continued playing, but then the patio doors opened and Timmy stepped out, hair tousled and blanket over his shoulders, even though the sun was streaming down. He had his headphones on, and was clearly still half asleep from his nap, as he gave Armie a small tired smile before stretching his body with his yawn. 

As he started to make his way towards him mouthed  _ I’m on live! _ to him, but he didn’t seem to understand as he just kept walking to him. Armie mouthed it again, then whispered it when that didn’t seem to have any effect the second time either. Timmy reached up and took his headphones off just as he rounded Armie’s seat, and Armie whispered it again, yet he could see he didn’t really get it until he’d already bent over the seat and placed his arms over Armie’s shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Armie could sense when he registered the phone on the table, showing them both clearly. Armie with his guitar in his lap and a former co-star supposed to be on the other side of the country hanging over his shoulders, deer in the headlights look in his eyes clear for all to see, before he disappeared behind Armie’s chair, blanket thrown over his head.

Armie tried to hold in his laughter, knowing he was super fucked, that they both were, but it hadn’t really hit him yet, so all he could do was laugh. He looked at the screen, where the messages was screaming at him, and he just gave a shrug and a wave in goodbye before he ended the stream, knowing he’d have a call from his publicist in about 30 seconds. He heard a whimper from behind him, and he turned to look at a still crouched Timmy as he put his guitar away.

“Timmy, baby, you okay?”

He just got another whimper in return, so he stood from his chair and put his vibrating phone in his pocket, content to ignore it for a second to make sure his boyfriend was alright. He bent down and pulled the blanket from Timmy, and lifted him into his arms like he would one of his kids. Tim hid his face in Armie’s neck, and Armie couldn’t help but press him closer to his body, arms around his thighs finding the small bruises that perfectly fit his fingers and pressing down, making the man in his arms let out another kind of whimper entirely.

Armie was about to say fuck it all and return to the bedroom with his precious cargo when the landline in the house rang. Only a few people had that number, including his publicist, so Armie figured they’d had to call a rain check on the bedroom activities. 

“Come on, let’s see what we're gonna do with damage control.”

It wasn’t really what he’d set out to do when he went live that day, but if this then could speed up this whole procedure they were dealing with right now, he couldn’t really say he regretted any of it.


	2. Drape me in your warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide how to handle it.  
> Also, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, guess this isn't a oneshot anymore, huh.
> 
> Idk, guess I got inspired by all that Charmie goodness that happened earlier this week.
> 
> Enjoy this part, also, the rating's changed. Smut ahead.

To say that Evelyn was pissed was an understatement. To say that Liz was pissed didn’t even scratch the surface.

Media outlets had caught on quickly, and screenshots and screen recordings of the footage was spreading all over. He’d gotten plenty of messages, both positive and negative from friends and family, but he’d yet to reply to them. 

It had just been a few hours since  _ the incident _ , and Armie had just got off a call with his PR team, Tim’s PR team and Liz. He’d had to turn his notifications off on his phone for the time being, as had Timmy, as the amount of messages and mentions they’d gotten had almost made both their phones crash. 

Evelyn and Liz had wanted to try to diffuse the situation, play that they were still together and that Timmy was just being with them on the Caymans for some reason. That they were still just friends, close sure but still just two  _ straight _ friends. Only after he’d threatened to fire Evelyn and his entire team had they actually listened to him, and to reason, as he explained how fucking stupid that was as they’d planned to announce the divorce this summer anyway. And also, why the fuck would Tim suddenly be with them when he had his whole family in New York? 

At last they had agreed to let him handle it, like he had wanted from the first place, as this just expedited what the plan originally was with about a year. This, him and Timmy together in public, was what was his end goal anyway, even if he knew that Evelyn and Liz wished he and Tim broke up before he was ever allowed to come out. The thing was, he and Tim were strong. Yeah, they’d had their ups and downs, but they’d stuck it out for over two years now, no fucking way were they calling it quits just when they could see the light at the end of the secrecy tunnel.

Elizabeth was not happy with that. Then again, she hadn’t been happy about anything he’d done since before Call Me. But she had gotten to run the ship for the last three years now. They’d been rocky when he left for Italy, and when he’d fallen for his younger male co-star she had not taken it very well. But when they found out she was pregnant again, he’d agreed to stay with her. To not act on his feelings. Because even if she drove him up the wall, she was his wife. She’d given him one beautiful daughter and was about to give him another child. He loved her. Sometimes. Or, he used to. 

Finally, after Ford was born and things pretty much went back to how they were before Italy, he couldn’t really deny it anymore. As much as he loved his family, his children, he couldn’t live like that. The start of the promotional tour for Call Me didn’t help either, as then he got to spend every day with Timmy again. They got to talk about this thing they’d made, the experiences they’d had and the feelings it had awoken in him then flourished like never before. It was decided then, that Elizabeth and him would get a divorce, and he and Timmy would eventually come out. 

But then both their PR teams decided that it would look bad for Timmy to come out then, with Beautiful Boy premiering, and then filming The King, then Little Women and on and on it went, never stopping. It wasn’t a good time, it would look bad for the movie, the press would be more focused on their relationship than with whatever release was imminent. 

And both Tim and himself could understand that. They knew this industry, they knew how fucked and archaic it still could be. So while Tim was ready to say  _ fuck it all _ and come out anyway, Armie agreed to continue to hide. Because while he was well in his prime as an actor, Tim was just starting out. And Armie didn’t want to ruin any chance that could come Tim’s way. 

But now, with the world gone to shit and they were both just so damn  _ tired, _ Armie agreed with the  _ fuck it _ mentality of his younger partner. Yeah, if he had a choice for how he would come out of the closet this probably wasn’t on the list, but it had happened now. There were video evidence out there, trying to deny it now would just make them look bad. 

So, they all eventually agreed that they would confirm what was shown in the video and come out, finally be honest. The question that remained, was  _ how? _ Evelyn wanted to release a statement, which would pretty much be an apology considering how she was wording it over the call, and then get an article written. Liz was all aboard that, because it made her look better, but Armie felt that would be disingenuous, and that people would think of it as just another PR cover-up. Then they’d suggested just posting something on Instagram and Twitter, and then both him and Tim laying low on the social media waiting for most of the buzz to blow over. While Armie found he definitely liked that idea better, he wanted to actually be able to talk to some of his fans, get their responses and be able to talk back to anyone who would dare shit talk Timmy. 

It was actually Timmy who suggested why not just do another take on what had caused the outing in the first place, an Instagram live. Armie, and Tim if he wanted to join, would be able to actually say what he wanted to say and have the emotion behind the words shine through, and he could answer any question that came up. Elizabeth was not much of a fan of that, cause she knew all he would do was mostly gush about Timmy and their relationship, which would really showcase her lying and manipulating during the last two years. Eventually Evelyn agreed to it, but only if he promised to actually behave himself, and not try to make her or Elizabeth look too bad. He had after all agreed to hiding, so he couldn’t push all the blame on them.

Figuring that it was pushing 10pm by the time they had it all planned out, it was decided that they would postpone the new Live until tomorrow. Just so that they went it with fresh minds, and hopefully a decent night’s sleep. He would post a tweet that night with the time, and try to keep his mind of it until tomorrow.

Armie posted his tweet, then took his tired little boyfriend to bed.

\--

“Ugh, I didn’t think we’d ever agree on anything,” Armie sighed as he fell down on the bed. Timmy was just behind him getting out of the bathroom, and gave a smile at his older lover before crawling into his lap. 

“Yeah, but we got there in the end,” he returned as he got comfortable on top of Armie, the elder’s strong arms coming to hold him against his body. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Timmy asked, pressing a kiss to Armie’s naked chest.

“Little bit, yeah,” he whispered back, stroking his hands over Tim’s back. “I’m very ready to come out, have been for a while now, but I’m a little scared of how the public’s gonna take it.” He pressed a kiss to the curls tickling his chin. “I just don’t want you to get any flack for this, you know?”

Timmy sat up at his boyfriend’s concerned voice, and met Armie’s eyes. “Hey, we’ve talked about this.” He placed his hands on the beard covered cheeks and stroked his thumbs under his eyes. “The ones who matter knows and accepts us, the rest can fuck off.” Timmy gave a smile at the laughter his words gained, just as he’d planned. “We’ve weighed the risks Armie, and yeah maybe we could have waited another year, but it’s happening now. I have work planned for the next two years at least, and the directors and producers of those movies know. We’re gonna be alright, both of us, okay?” 

Fuck, Armie was lucky to have someone as wonderful and brave as Timmy by his side. If it wasn’t for him he probably would have stayed in a loveless marriage for years, not knowing that he was merely surviving and not living. He would have missed out on such passion and drive, the love Timmy had for his work was one of the things Armie loved the most about him. Next to his giant heart and brilliant mind, his dedication to his craft left Armie breathless on more than one occasion. He couldn’t help but think about that now, as he laid on his bed in his home, with the man he loved sitting on his lap and looking down at him with his eyes swimming with love and adoration. It left him speechless, so all he could do was turn his head to lay a kiss to the palm against his cheek, before he pulled the younger man down towards him again, meeting him in the middle with a heated kiss. 

Timmy quickly got on board, and the hands on Armie’s cheeks swiftly disappeared into his hair. It had grown long and wild during these weeks of quarantine, and he was considering getting the razors out. But then he always remembered how during heated moments like this, when they were getting into things and Tim still had his hands free, he loved to run his fingers through it. Armie loved having those long artist fingers in his tresses, he was usually so gentle with it, scratching his nails across his scalp and rubbing the back of his neck. But then sometimes, when Armie was on his knees swallowing Tim down, Timmy would wind his hair around his fingers and form a fist, pulling at the root and controlling the pace of his bobbing head, and the sting of it would shoot down to Armie’s own cock, making it swell and throb in desire, and each time Tim would clench his fingers it shot a new dart down. One time, Tim had accidentally pulled harder than he’d meant, and Armie had shot all over the edge of the couch. Tim had been so shocked and turned on by it that he’d swiftly followed, and both of them had just looked at each other for a second after.

They both lost themselves in the kiss, Armie wrapping his arms completely around Timmy’s back, and Timmy letting his weight fall on Armie, knowing he could take it. Slowly Timmy started to move his hips against Armie, wiggling a little to make their cocks line up properly, prompting a chuckle from Armie that swiftly turned into a moan as he felt their heads bump together through their underwear. 

Armie pulled away from the kiss and slid his hands down to Tim’s ass. “Come on, baby, get naked,” he groaned, lifting Tim from him and pulling off his boxers. He turned to his side to find Timmy lowering his legs after taking off his own, laying out on his back. When he saw he had Armie’s attention he spread his legs and smirked at him in invitation, which Armie gleefully accepted. 

He situated himself on his knees between Tim’s long legs, hand going automatically to the night stand to pick up the bottle of lube there. He shook it and felt it was almost empty, and said to Timmy “Remind me to put lube on the grocery order tomorrow,” which gained him a small laugh and a nod from the younger man. Tim’s hands had drifted up near his head, he always liked to spread himself out when he was prepped. Armie just stopped for a second and admired his lean body.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby,” he muttered as he lowered himself to kiss Timmy, placing the near empty lube bottle near them before dragging his hands down Tim’s torso, resting them on his hips. He was still baffled sometimes that Timmy was so tiny, when he held onto his hips his thumbs weren’t that from each other. Armie loved Tim’s body, and he loved it even more in contrast with himself. Where he was broad Tim was slim, where he was tan Timmy was still so pale he almost blinded you in the sun. Where he was hairy pretty much all over, Timmy only had a trail going from his navel down to his pubes, and on his legs. He had no chest hair, and his facial hair was sparse no matter how hard he tried sometimes. He too had the let the razor be during these last few weeks, but he still only had a short mustache and a bit of a three o’clock shadow going. 

Armie pulled back again, leaning on his elbows and watched as Tim fluttered his eyes open. They were hazy and blown, and so full of love Armie’s heart ached. He gave him another quick peck before he sat up and found the lube again, coating his fingers and trailing them down to Tim’s entrance. 

Armie could spend hours like this. Just having Tim before him, spread out and eager for any touch Armie could give him. He had spent hours like this, on multiple occasions, driving Timmy mad with his fleeting touches. Armie fucking loved to spread Tim open, either with his fingers like he was doing now, starting slow with one but always working up to four, cause Tim was tiny and Armie was  _ not, _ or with his tongue, lapping at his rim and pressing his tongue inside, flickering it until Tim squealed. 

Tonight though, they both knew they weren’t in the mood to drag it out. It was late and they had to be up at a normal time tomorrow to actually plan out what they were going to say, clean a little maybe so the house looked welcoming, even if the audience would only see probably their couch? That was another thing to decide, where the fuck to film this.

So while Armie wasn’t rushing through the prep - he would never do that, while Timmy liked a little pain with his pleasure sometimes, they always prepped thoroughly - he didn’t spend as much time as he would when they were teasing each other. He was efficient, and in a few moments he was slicking his own cock and positioning it at Tim’s entrance. 

Like clockwork, the hands that had laid slack beside Tim’s head rose up over Armie’s shoulders as he pressed inside. When they fucked missionary like this, Tim always wanted Armie as close as possible, and Armie was never one to deny his boy anything. He placed his weight on his elbows, forearms planted next to Tim under his shoulders, and as he started moving their chests were pressed together. Timmy’s arms were over his shoulders, and his hands were gripping at his back with his blunt nails as he moaned his pleasure into Armie’s ear. Armie found Timmy’s neck with his mouth, leaving open mouthed kisses to his flesh, trying to remember not leave marks as they would be on camera tomorrow. 

One of Timmy’s legs wrapped around his waist, the other planted to the bed to give himself momentum to meet Armie’s thrusts, and Armie could tell that they were both closing in on the finish line. He moved his weight to one arm as the other sneaked between their bodies, grabbing a hold of Timmy’s cock and stroked it with quick even strokes, and it didn’t take long before Timmy constricted around him and spilled over his fingers. Armie lasted only a few more thrusts into the tight heat before he followed his younger lover over the edge. 

Armie let his body fall down on Timmy’s, pressing them together into the bed, and Tim’s hands ran through his hair again as he hummed gently, loving the weight of Armie’s heavier body on top of his own. He felt safe there, like nothing could hurt him as long as Armie was there protecting him, and they’d both discovered he really needed that contact after sex, as it helped his brain turn off for a while and made him relax and actually enjoy his afterglow, something he’d had issues with when being with former lovers. He placed a few kisses against the side of Armie’s face, as that was all he could reach at that moment as Armie’s own face was still buried in his neck, sniffing in his scent. 

After a few minutes Armie heaved himself up again, and took Timmy’s mouth in a kiss as he gently pulled out. They both lost themselves in each other, again, as their mouths moved together in familiar ways. When it came to a natural end Armie got to his feet and went into the bathroom, washed himself off and came back with a washcloth to wipe up Timmy as well. While he returned with the cloth to the bathroom and shut the lights off, Timmy had turned down their bed and gotten in under the duvet. 

Armie joined him and pulled the younger man into his arms, placing a kiss to his forehead as Tim lay his head on Armie’s chest. He placed his own kiss to the chest below him, and muttered “I love you,” as his eyes closed in sleep. Armie’s own “I love you,” fell on deaf ears as Tim was already sleeping, but Armie had no doubt that Timmy already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> There's going to be at least another part dealing with the livestream, but I don't have any more planned. But we'll see, I guess. 
> 
> Come scream at me on enitramm.tumblr.com


	3. A Phoenix in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The livestream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this was difficult to write. Idk.   
> But it's here!  
> I tried to keep to dates I thought made sense, ish, but I'm still pretty new to the fandom and wasn't around when the promo tour was happening, so I've gleaned my knowledge from tumblr mostly. So let me know if anything doesn't seem quite right. And I've decided to ignore Lilothee. It's just easier if we all block that from our minds, I think.
> 
> I've put this as the last chapter of this part, but I might not be done with these boys. Could be a series instead.

Armie woke up to the smell of coffee wafting into the bedroom and Timmy singing in the shower. Smiling gently he heaved himself out of bed and wandered into the steamy bathroom, opening the door and getting a look at a wet Timmy shampooing his hair. They met eyes with a smile before Armie turned on the other showerhead to his prefered temperature, and with his head thrown back under the stream he smirked as he felt Timmy’s arms come around his middle. Wiping the water from his eyes he put his other arm around the body in his arms before they locked gazes.

“Good morning,” Tim murmured against his chest as he nuzzled into the chest hair, matted down and wet as it were. Armie smiled and pressed his own good morning into Timmy’s hairline, sweeping his broad hands up and down his lover’s back. Armie reached a hand out to the side and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, placed a decent amount in his palm before he started working it through Timmy’s curls, detangling it with his fingers as gently as he could, massaging his scalp as Timmy let out soft sounds of happiness against his skin. 

Armie loved slow mornings like this, where he and Tim could just be, nothing to do or meetings to hurry off to. They could take their time in the shower like this, sometimes embark on a little shower sex, the bench seat along the wall had seen it’s fair share, or just hold each other. Just to remind themselves that it was the two of them against the world. It had been too long since they’d had this, with Tim working 24/7 and Armie still playing happy family with Liz, mornings just to themselves were rare and treasured. This quarantine was a blessing in disguise on that front after they finally managed to both get to LA. By now they’d had three blessed weeks together, just the two of them and Archie, holed up in Armie’s LA home because they basically weren’t allowed to be anywhere else. They had groceries delivered, they hadn’t seen another soul other than the occasional delivery guy. If it weren’t for the world coming down around them from this illness it’d be as close to heaven on earth that they’d ever experienced.

Armie came out of his thoughts by a pinch to his thigh, and he looked down into mischievous eyes with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” he asked, voice still gruff from sleep before he placed a light peck on Tim’s lips. Tim just gave a smirk as he bent his head back into the stream coming from the shower head to rinse out his conditioner. “I just asked if you were nervous about the live, but you seemed a million miles away,” Tim said as he turned off his water and looked on as Armie washed himself quickly and efficiently.

“I don’t know.” Armie sounded pensive as he rinsed off the last of the soap and turned off his water too. “I am a little, but mostly I’m ready to get the truth out there.” Tim gave him a smile at that as he opened the door and grabbed their towels. 

“Yeah, it’ll be nice not having to hide all the time.” His voice was muffled as he bent over to roughly dry his hair of the excess water, expertly twirling his curls into a towel-turban and standing up straight again. “Hey, my eyes are up here,” he mocked, and watched as Armie slowly raised his gaze from his ass to meet his eyes. The glint in Armie’s eyes made his gut clench. “Yeah, well they weren’t a second ago,” Armie smiled, and pulled Tim against his own body.

Instead of the wild sexual passion Timmy had expected when Armie pulled him close, something that would have probably made them either have to skip breakfast or be late to the livestream (and everyone would know why because Timmy tended to glow after getting dicked down by Armie and Armie was smug as can be when he saw the effect he had on his younger partner), Armie just held him in a warm hug, calming them both down. Tim raised his arms around Armie’s neck and ran his fingers through his still wet hair, scratching his scalp down the back of his neck making Armie shiver in his grasp. 

“Hey,” he started, lifting his head and taking Armie’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. “I love you. Nothing that’ll happen today or anything that will be said later will change that.”

Armie smiled at him, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over a cheekbone. “I know. I love you too.” He gave Tim a peck, smiling as he followed him up on his toes as he pulled back. “But maybe I’m more nervous than I thought.” He placed a kiss between Tim’s brows as they pulled together in confusion. “Not about what they’ll say about me, I’ve never cared about that…” he trailed off. Tim gave an understanding smile and nodded his head. “You’re scared of what they’ll say about me.” 

Armie gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, pretty much.” His hands clasped at the small of the younger’s back, holding him tightly against his own body. “I know I mentioned it last night, but you mean the world to me, and I just hate the thought that they would shittalk you for being with me. For when we got together and everything that we’ve done since.” His face twisted in a grimace, before Timmy soothed it over with his touch.

“Baby, they can talk all the shit they want, call me every name under the sun, I don’t care,” Timmy said with fervor, making sure Armie met his eyes so he understood he was serious. He’d told him this last night as well, but Tim knew better than anyone that sometimes Armie needed things reiterated a few times. Especially the important things, like how much he was loved. “As long as I’m yours and you’re mine, everyone else can fuck off.”

Armie laughed out loud at that, making Tim smile up at him. “Fuck, I love you,” Armie murmured whilst closing the distance between their mouths. Tim’s “I love you, too,” was lost between their lips, gasps pressed against skin as they held each other close. Slowly pulling back Armie glanced at the clock standing on his nightstand visible through the open door. “Come on, let’s go eat and then tell the world about us.” Timmy laughed and shook his head as he pulled away to finish drying off. 

“You and food, huh, never known a love stronger,” he teased, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled on fresh boxers. Armie smiled as he threw his towel at their hamper, noticing it was filling up and to remember to do laundry later that day, and shook his head. “Not true,” he said as he passed Timmy on his way through the door, pulling on a shirt as he headed towards the kitchen. “My love for you beats my love for food any day.”

Timmy was left staring after him with a fond smile on his face, before he gave a small laugh at himself and followed him towards the kitchen.

\---

“Okay, take a few deep breaths.”

Tim’s voice was strong, sure and even, not even remotely displaying the turmoil happening inside him. Armie smiled as he felt him run his fingers through his hair, dried natural and fluffy from their shower earlier though still a little damp at the back. Tim’s own curls were still heavy, hanging alongside his face instead of fanned all around his head as they did when they were dry. It was long enough to be pulled back in a little manbun if he wanted, and he usually did when they were outside cause the curls tended to stick to his skin, but right now he wanted the safety net to be able to run his hands through it or pull an errant curl behind his ears if he got nervous.

“You ready?” Armie looked at him, met his steady gaze so filled with love and admiration that he could feel his shoulders sinking. He nodded with a smile, and pulled Tim towards him to get him in a soft kiss. “With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.” The declaration made a faint blush bloom on Tim’s cheek, and his eyes turn even fonder. Tim gave a nod of his own and turned to face Armie’s phone set up on the table in front of where they were seated on the sofa. Tim had his own phone in his hand, so they could pay more attention to the chat for questions or if Evelyn had something to say. 

A glance at the clock showed the time as just passed noon, so Timmy leaned forward and started the livestream. Immediately people started getting in, and the chat was so quick to fill up with both questions, accusations and well wishers. The boys met glances for a second before they both smiled at the camera.

“Hey, guys,” Armie started gently, voice mostly hiding his still present nerves, but from the glance he caught Timmy giving him Armie knew he hadn’t fooled him. Not that he ever really did, they knew each other too well.

“So, guess I should maybe explain what happened yesterday,” he continued, trying not to read the comments coming in too much right away, knowing he needed to get this out before he could start answering questions. “For those who don’t know, I did a livestream yesterday where we talked a little about work and just, shot the shit a little, when we had a little unexpected appearance.” He broke off and looked to Tim with a smile only to see him blushing a little, giving a wave to the camera. “Yeah, hi.” They met eyes again for a second before Tim’s blush deepened, and though Armie wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him he figured he could wait at least until they’d gotten to say what they had to say. He would normally say until the camera’s were turned off, but the whole world would know in a second anyway, so who cares if he kissed his boyfriend on cam. 

“And whilst maybe having Tim show up on camera could have been explained away, the following actions from the both of us couldn’t, so after some talk with our management we’ve decided to…” Armie glanced over at Tim again, smiling fondly at the look in his eyes. “Come clean,” he turned back to the phone, “I guess you could say.” 

Armie glanced at the screen and most of the comments he managed to read was some variation of “Oh my God, they’re a couple, I knew it!”, “Charmie forever!” or some form of asking about his marriage. Most of it seemed positive, though Armie knew the hate was probably flowing free there as well. He tried not to think about it.

“First of all,” Armie started, “Elizabeth and I officially got divorced a little over a year ago, after we started the proceedings around 12 month prior to that. There was a lot to agree upon, with both our kids and our business, but all in all it was an amicable split and we’re still friends and business partners to this day.” Timmy gave a Armie a nudge and showed him a question on the chat that asked if Timmy was the reason they got divorced. Armie looked at Timmy and gave him a smile, placing his hand behind Tim’s back to stroke up and down his spine as he turned towards the phone again. “Someone asked, sorry it disappeared so I didn’t get the name, if Tim was the reason for my divorce, and the short answer is no, while the longer is more difficult. Liz and I were having troubles before I left for Italy to shoot Call Me By Your Name, and yeah, meeting Tim and getting to know him kind of made me realize I could find my happiness somewhere else. But then we found out Liz was pregnant with Ford, and I wanted our family to be together. Though I knew back then that I’d already pretty much fallen for Timmy, we were still just friends, so I decided to stick with Liz.”

Armie gave a little self-deprecating shrug, and glanced at Timmy. The boy, well, young man really, was scrolling along looking for other comments and questions, but looked up and met Armie’s gaze with a smile when he could feel Armie’s eyes on him. Armie turned his answering smile towards the phone. “After a while though, we both realized that it wasn’t really working. Starting the Call Me press tour made that abundantly clear, so we agreed that a divorce would be the next step. Thing is, a divorce takes time, so even though we agreed we’d get divorced around…” Armie looked at Timmy, trying to remember the dates. “January 2018,” the younger man mumbled, leaning closer to his phone screen to read a comment going by fast. Armie chuckled a little, of course Timmy would remember that more than Armie himself. Though he was glad to be ending his marriage with Liz, for him it had been over a good while before that, while for Tim that was when Armie officially announced (to friends at least) that he would soon be a free man, thus free to love Timmy. “That’s right, January 2018, we didn’t actually sign the papers until last year.”

Armie looked at Tim for a moment, his gaze flitting from one feature to the next, just taking in the beauty sitting next to him. His arms came to a stop on the small of his back, big palm spanning over most of his lower spine, and Timmy raised his head to meet Armie’s gaze. His eyebrow raised in question as a smile played on his lips, and Armie grinned big back at him, shaking his head. Grin still in place Armie turned back to the phone.

“I know a lot of you are probably wondering why we still hid everything and pretended to still be married, but the thing is that no matter how far this industry has come in regards to equality and representation with the LGBTQ+ community, it’s still pretty homophobic and archaic at times. There just never seemed to be a right time to come out, and for those of you who have not had to come out yourself, you just don’t understand how difficult that can be. You can know you’re gay, or somewhere on the spectrum, since you were a kid and still have a hard time accepting yourself or letting others see you as you really are. And in this business, coming out as gay, lesbian or bisexual, it will narrow the choice of acting parts considerably.” Armie met Tim’s eyes for a second before he continued. “When Liz and I decided to get divorced, and soon after when Tim and I decided we wanted to try to make a relationship work, Timmy was just finished with Rainy Day and was preparing for The King, with Beautiful Boy being released later that year… It just never seemed like a good time.”

Armie stopped for a moment and took a sip of his waterglass, thinking over what he should say next. He’d wanted to be honest with his fans, but how honest was too honest?

“What Armie isn’t saying is that he was doing this, waiting and hiding and lying, mostly to protect me,” Timmy suddenly said, putting his phone down for a second. “He and my team believed that me coming out as anything other than straight would ruin my chances of finding work. Or rather, of finding work as anything other than the gay character of whatever movie. The sassy best friend or the weird cousin. They thought that me behind in the closet, glass though it was at least for me, I would have a better chance at landing bigger, leading man roles.” Timmy met Armie’s eyes and smiled at him. “The thing is, I would have been happy with any role as long as I had Armie by my side.” He turned to the phone recording them. “Who’s to say if I’d have gotten the roles I have if I’d been out, but either way the plan was for us to come out next year. The divorce would get published this summer, and then we would stop being as careful when we visited each other, and then we’d announce that we were a couple.” Timmy gave a little self-deprecating laugh. “I kinda ruined that plan yesterday, but in my defense,” he started and turned towards Armie and poked him in the chest with his finger as he made his point, “you could have turned the phone off or just placed it face down when you saw me coming towards you.” Tim smiled to show he wasn’t actually mad with the situation - how could he be everything was finally happening - and smiled as Armie gave a little laugh and caught his finger in his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to give the back of his palm a quick kiss. Timmy cursed his pale complexion as he felt a blush bloom on his cheeks, and mock glared at Armie for it.

“Well that’s fair,” Armie laughed, turning back to the screen. “But I think I panicked a little, or I don’t know,” he glanced at Timmy who was still blushing and wanted to make sure his blush would stay a little longer, “you looked so cute yawning behind your blanket I kinda blacked out.”

The groaned out elongated “Armieee” that came from Tim as he buried his face in his hands made Armie laugh out loud and throw his head back. He turned back to the stream with the smile still big on his face.

“Yeah, so that was the original plan, and maybe some of you won’t understand why such a plan was needed or you will feel angry that we lied to you, but the truth of the matter is that we are allowed private lives.” Timmy looked back up at Armie as his tone grew more serious. “I believe that yes, we as public figures have a responsibility to be true and honest towards our fans, but some things are allowed to stay ‘secret’.” Armie put air quotes around the word. “I have a family to think about, both in terms of my children, my parents and my former in-laws, and Timmy has his own family to think about too. We both have jobs that could have suffered from this, though we don’t know that for sure right now. We are not obligated to tell you everything that happens in our lives, I’m sorry, but that’s just the truth. Any celebrity who says they’re 100% honest with their fans, or viewers or whatever, that’s a lie. Boundaries are healthy, you’re not supposed to know us 100%.” Armie glanced towards Tim and met his eyes. “Am I making sense?” 

Timmy smiled reassuringly at him and patted him on the thigh. “Yeah, I get it. They do too, they’re smart people, and the ones who don’t are just looking for drama.” He left his hand Armie’s leg, thumbs stroking absentmindedly over his hairy skin. “For some lighter topics, this person asked how Harper and Ford are dealing with quarantine,” Timmy said with a laugh, showing Armie the question on his phone.

Armie laughed and shook his head. “Harper’s doing alright, at least with the school stuff, she’s getting the hang of doing her work at the right time and listening during their streams. Ford’s a bit tougher, but then he’s a lot younger so his attention span isn’t quite there the rest of the time either. I think they’re mostly struggling with not being home for it, they’re so used to the Cayman’s being about holidays and fun and not school, so that’s probably the worst part.” Armie saw a comment flying by if he missed them, and if so why weren’t he in the Cayman’s with them. “Of course I miss them, I miss them every day I’m not with them whether that’s because I’m working or because they’re with Liz somewhere. I saw them when they stopped by in New York to see the preview before they all headed to their vacation, and as it happened they were in the Cayman’s when people were being told to quarantine, so it was easier for them to just stay there than to go through the trouble of getting back to L.A. I was already on the way back to L.A. when I got the news they wouldn’t be going back anyway, but it was again easier and safer for me to stay here than to go there.” Armie looked and Tim and gave a little sly smile. “And then this one headed here instead of New York when he returned from London, so it’s been fine.” He turned to the screen again. “We FaceTime them each night so they can tell us about what they’ve been doing, and Ford always wants Tim to read him his favorite book because he forgot to take it with him and Timmy makes the best voices.” 

Armie could see from the corner of his eyes again how Timmy blushed at his words. He somehow had a hard time believing that the kids really liked him and saw him as family, and Armie had learned that it was better to let him learn it with time, even though Armie himself knew Tim had a certain charm that made all Hammers weak-kneed. Hell, he was 100% sure Harper had a crush on him, and Ford was firm in his stance on his love for Timmy. It made Armie’s heart warm; one of the things he was most worried about when it came to his and Timmy’s relationship was how it would affect the kids. But when it was just the four of them, there was such an abundance of Chalamet-love drifting through the house it was sinking into the very walls and foundations of their home. Hopefully someday Timmy would understand that. 

“Also they’re unfortunately used to me being gone for periods at a time,” Armie continued, letting Tim have his moment. “Right now it’s not really any different than if I was still in New York as planned, I wouldn’t have seen them for some time anyway, and we even have more time to talk now than we do normally. So it’s been good, do I wish they were here? Of course, but we’re making the best of the situation as I’m sure many others are.” He took a pause to sip his water again, watching the comments to see if he could get any questions but they were going by so fast he wasn’t able to see them. Timmy saw he was having trouble though and showed him one from his own phone to answer.

“Someone asked when our first kiss was,” Armie said with a small blush, watching Timmy’s proud smile at taking him by surprise. “Well, I think we’ve told this story many times before,” Armie started with a laugh, making Timmy pout at him because he knew good and well that’s not what the person who commented meant, nor why Timmy had picked it. “Nah, that kiss, the practice one on the lawn by the villa, was the first kiss between us as actors, as costars, yes, but the first kiss between us as two people falling for each other with nothing to hide behind anymore was towards end of January 2018.” Armie looked at Timmy, who met his gaze with fond eyes. “Yeah, it was after Rome but before Paris, right?” To which Timmy nodded and ducked his head to hide his smile. Armie just looked at him some more, admiring his striking face, so different than when he first laid eyes on him yet so unchanged at the same time.  _ Fuck, he’s so beautiful. _ Timmy lifted his head again and caught Armie still looking at him and raised an eyebrow in question, making Armie smile at him in response. 

“I think that’s kinda most of what we wanted to say, and more really,” Armie said as he turned back to the screen still recording them. “I’m sure we’ll continue to be asked about this for every interview for every project ever after this, but that’s fine.” Timmy laughed in agreement. “So, before we drag this out and reveal more than we’d planned and we get stuck in meetings the whole afternoon again, I think we’ll sign off here, and we’ll maybe do this again some other time?” Armie looked at Tim for confirmation, getting a nod through a stretch, making him laugh. “I had fun yesterday before we got interrupted -” “Hey!” “- so we’ll see what we can do,” Armie ended with a laugh, turning to ruffle his hand through Timmy’s long curls. “Alright, bye!” “Bye!” They both waved to the camera before Armie grabbed his phone and turned the stream off. He placed his phone face down on the table, knowing he’d probably get a call from Evelyn again at some point to talk about what they’d said, but right now he just wanted to pull Timmy into his arms. So he did.

“Whoa, hey!” Timmy laughed as he was suddenly pulled against a strong chest, arms automatically coming up to wind around Armie’s torso and hug him back. He lifted his head to meet his eyes, and found them glancing up at the ceiling, wrinkling around the corners from how hard he was smiling. Feeling Timmy staring at him he lowered his head and met his gaze, happiness oozing from his every pore. “We did it,” he murmured and leaned down and gave Timmy a kiss that took his breath away, leaving him needing to lean his weight on Armie’s chest lest he fall to the floor. Timmy lifted an arm and wound a hand up through Armie’s hair, tugging a little on the strands to make him pull back, which also caused Armie to let out a whine and thrust his hips up. The hand pulled back to cup his cheek, thumb sweeping over a cheekbone as Armie leaned into the touch. “I am so fucking proud of you,” Timmy stated, before he leant back down to give Armie a kiss that left him straining in his shorts and aching for more. He let out another whine as Timmy pulled back and out of his arms, before he grabbed the hand held out to him and heaved himself to his feet. Timmy began to lead him towards their bedroom with a little swing to his hips, making Armie shuffle along behind him, stare glued to his ass. 

Timmy turned around and saw where his gaze was locked and gave a little laugh. “Oh no, that’s not where this is headed right now,” he said in that deep register his voice turned to when he was feeling a certain way. 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Okay. Guess  _ that’s _ where this is headed instead. Armie could get behind that. Well, technically  _ Timmy _ would get behind that. But whatever, semantics. Looked like Evelyn might have to wait a while.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, that's it! For now.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you did :)
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr about basically anything. Please. I need friends. @enitramm.


End file.
